Miracle
by fire-panther24
Summary: Lilly likes Miley but Miley doesn't like her back. Or does she? Maybe Lilly just needs some kind of miracle to happen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Miracle

Lilly couldn't help but stare over at Miley. She was just so beautiful. She sighed and looked away. It was too bad she never had a chance with her and probably never would. But no matter how much she told herself this, she couldn't help but want Miley but could you blame her? Miley was just so beautiful, with her silky brown hair and her sparkling blue eyes. Oh, that's what got Lilly the most. Those bright blue sparkling pools that always seemed to be brimming with happiness. It was hard not to fall for Miley, and Lilly did. She fell hard.

Miley glanced to the side and caught Lilly staring at her. Lilly blushed and immeadiately looked away. Miley sighed and turned away. It was common knowledge around the school that Lilly had a crush on Miley. Lilly hadn't tried very hard to hide it after a while. When she finally confessed to Miley she had stood there, holding her breath and waiting for Miley's answer. Miley's face was unreadable as the seconds dragged on.

Then finally Miley opened her mouth to respond and Lilly had her heart broken. Completely shattered as the words, "I'm sorry but I just like you as a friend." came out of Miley's mouth. Lilly had been crushed and it was evident but she tried to hide it behind a small smile as she assured Miley that it was ok and that she had expected that to be the answer.

What Lilly didn't know was the Miley really did have the same feelings for Lilly and that Miley's own heart was breaking as she said those words. Lilly didn't know that Miley wanted nothing more than to hold Lilly and kiss her tears away. Then why didn't she? Why did she lie and say she felt nothing for Lilly in the same way?

The answer was simple. Miley was afraid. She didn't want to be considered a lesbian. It just didn't fit right with her self-image. It just wasn't Miley to her. She had tried so hard to get over it but no matter what she just couldn't seem to picture herself with a girl...and it was killing her. She was constantly trying to tell herself to get over it but she could never seem to.

The bell rang, breaking Miley out of her thoughts. She started to pack her stuff into her backpack and then walked out the door with Lilly at her side. While they were walking Lilly reached down and grabbed Miley's hand. Miley glanced down for a second before shrugging it off. Lilly was always doing things like putting her arm around her shoulders or things like that but this was a first. She had never held Miley's hand before. Miley really didn't mind, and both her and Lilly had made it clear they were not going out. The only two to tease them about it were Amber and Ashley but that was a given. Lilly let go of Miley's hand when they neared Oliver.

"Do you guys want to hang out at the beach today after school?" Miley asked.

"Right after or like a bit later?" Lilly questioned.

"Umm...around 4."

"Sure, I don't have anything better except for homework," Oliver answered.

"Yeah, me too," Lilly said, "So like hanging out or swimming?"

"Just hanging out, I'm not really to up for swimming," Miley said.

"Alright, it's all settled, now can we get to class?" Miley and Lilly laughed and followed Oliver as he set off for their English class.

* * *

Miley and Oliver sat at Rico's, talking, drinking smoothies, and waiting for Lilly. She was late. Miley checked her watch. 

"Where is she?" She wondered outloud as she looked around, hoping to spot Lilly somewhere. Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know. Just chill, she'll be here soon," He said. He watched with an amused grin as Miley continued to look for Lilly.

"What you grinning 'bout?" Miley asked as she noticed. Oliver shook his head.

"Oh nothing, it's just cute to see you worried about your lover," He said. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Oliver, I've told you I don't like her like that."

"Uh huh, sure," He said in a playful disbelieveing voice, "you _say_ that but I've seen the looks you give her."

"Oliver cut it out, you know that's not true," Miley replied, keeping a straight face even though inside she was panicking, trying to figure out if Oliver really knew.

"Oh c'mon, you're telling me that you don't find her attractive at all?" He questioned. Miley sighed and shook her head.

"Well she's cute and all but I just don't like her like that."

"But would she ever have a chance?" Oliver shot back almost immeadiately. Miley was getting tired of this and wanted to end it quickly before Oliver broke though her defenses.

"Why do you care?" She asked, irritatedly. Oliver shrugged.

"Because I do, so answer. Would Lilly ever have a chance with you?" He asked, suddenly it was no longer a joke. He was serious and waiting for an answer. For some reason Miley was mad at him. Why did he care? What did it matter to him if Lilly did or didn't have a chance with her? Why _should_ he care?

"No, ok? There's your answer, no Lilly doesn't have a chance with me," She said. Oliver looked surprised, whether from her answer or simply in the tone she had said it, Miley couldn't tell. He blinked a few times.

"Why not?"

"Because she a freakin' girl Oliver! She may roll that way but what makes you think I do? That's just disgusting."

"So you think Lilly's disgusting?" He questioned.

"No, it's just that...I'm not like that ok? It's too bad that she likes me because no matter what _I won't like her_. I feel bad about that but that's how it is. She has to deal with the fact that we can't be anything more than friends, ever. It's probably better if she just stops trying because it's never going to happen."

"Miley..." Oliver started but before he could say anything more Miley heard a whimper and turned around. Lilly was standing there. From the tears in her eyes she heard everything. Miley took a sharp intake of breath.

"Lilly, I..." Lilly shook her head.

"Forget it Miley, I heard everything you wanted to say," Lilly said befoe turning around and running away.

"No! Lilly! Wait, I..." Miley closed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and sat down heavily on the chair. She held jher head in her hands. "That was bad."

"Really bad," Oliver said, "Like harsly blunt." Miley just screwed things up horribly. What's worse is that she never meant any of that but it was too late. She had said it and now she probably lost Lilly. Miley shook her head.

"I shouldn't have. I just should shut up," Miley tried to hold back her tears, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I shouldn't have pushed you," Oliver said, "I was just joking but I went to far didn't I? I know you really don't like her like that but I was joking and..." Miley shook her head again.

"No...wrong," was all she said. Oliver looked confused.

"Wrong? How? I _was_ joking, I _did_ push you..."

"So then that means..."

"That you..."

"Like Lilly too? Yeah, I think so," Miley admitted. Oliver blinked.

"Then why didn't you tell her anythiing? How come you turned her down and just said all that stuff?" He questioned.

"Because I can't imagine that. I can't imagine myself ever being with a girl," Miley said, looking up at Oliver with sad eyes.

"But it's not just any girl, it's Lilly," He reasoned.

"I know it's Lilly but I..."

"Listen," Oliver interrupted her, "Close you eyes." She did as she was told. "Now, picture you and Lilly," She nodded. "Can you picture you two together?" Again she nodded. "Can you picture holding her, loving her, kissing her?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then why aren't you?" Miley opened her eyes. "If you can imagine all that, then why aren't you with Lilly right now? What's holding you back from being with her? You know no one is going to judge you. They all know about Lilly but they don't care."

"I-I..." Oliver smiled.

"What're you waiting for?"

"But...she probably doesn't even want to talk to me after what I said!"

"Maybe, but you'll have to make her listen. You've got something truely important to say to her." Miley nodded.

"You're right...I just have to go find her." Miley thought for a moment, trying to figure out where Lilly would go if she was upset. Her face lit up as the answer came to her. She stood up. "Thanks Oliver," She said as she walked away. She stopped and turned back. "Since when did you get so smart?" He laughed.

"I have my moments," He said with a grin, "Now go." She nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

Lilly sat on the beach, a spot far down from where Miley and Oliver had been. She thought of it as her own private spot. It was blocked out from three side by rocks and in front was the water. Only her, Miley, and Oliver knew about it. She sat watching the waves crash against the shore. Occasionaly a tear would slide down her face. 

She knew all that Miley had said was true, that she never had a chance but hearing it so bluntly hurt. She knew but she preferred not to be reminded, especially not so harsly. She could just feel her heart ache.

She heard a slight rustle and a faint "ow" from the left and shut her eyes. Miley, it had to be. Who else knew about this place? In mere moments she was proven right as Miley emerged from the surrounding rocks. Lilly turned away and stared hard at the ocean. Miley cautiously walked towards her.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked coldly.

"Lilly, I just wanted to talk. Look, I'm really sorry and...and I didn't really mean any of it." Lilly scoffed.

"Yeah right. I know that's how you really feel. The only way you would be so honest was if I wasn't around."

"No Lilly, listen, I'm telling you the truth." Lilly stood up.

"How can you be? I like you, you don't like me. That's basically what you just said to Oliver and I know that's the truth."

"No it's not Lilly!" Miley practically screamed, "It's not the truth because that's not how I feel." Lilly was taken off guard.

"What?" Miley walked foward.

"That's not how I feel," She reapeted. She took Lilly's hands in her own. "I know I said I didn't feel anything for you but that was a lie. I do like you, and I've just been too stupid to tell you the truth. I know I've hurt you by not saying anything and I'm really sorry for that." Lilly swallowed. "And while I was looking for you I thought up a little something. It's not a real song, just a few lyrics but I hope they mean something." She said. She took a deep breath then started to sing.

__

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I am in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

Miley looked at Lilly nervously as she finished her little peice. Lilly was speechless. Miley actually liked her. She felt the same way. The one thing Lilly had been hoping for had come true. A smile made it's way to her lips.

"Well Miley, I think you got your miracle," Lilly said as she leaned in and gently placed her lips against Miley's.

**A/N:** So yeah...The song I used was Miracle by Cascada, which I **don't** own. I feel the ending wasn't as good as it could be but whatever. Hope you liked it. Btw, Oliver got smart for mo there, lol. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
